No More
by LiizzzyyRAWR
Summary: Rachel Berry finally lost everything she ever cared about when her fathers are killing in a car accident. Who will be the one to save her from going completely off the edge? Feat. Kurt, Puck and Finn.
1. Gone

Rachel Berry sat on her bed. It's all she did nowadays. New Years Eve and she was alone, she had no friends, no boyfriend and her fathers were at a party. They invited Rachel but she really didn't feel up to it, she said she felt sick, which wasn't exactly a lie. She felt sick a lot recently. If she didn't feel like she was going to throw up she had a massive headache, and if it wasn't one of them she just felt weak, tired, worn out and just plain sad.

Every time she closed her eyes she could see Finn walking away and every time she went to sleep she saw him with Santana in a motel bed. She didn't cry anymore, even though she constantly felt like she was about to burst into tears, it was like she had cried herself dry. Her dads tried to make it better, but they had no luck. Nothing was working. Nothing made her feel any better. She just wanted to forget about Finn Hudson and his stupid brown hair and his stupid brown eyes and the fact that he was so tall when she hugged him her head pressed against his chest and she could hear his heart beating. She couldn't stop herself from hoping Finn felt the same way, but she knew he was probably with some pretty blonde cheerleader by now. Someone like Quinn, someone he is meant to be with. The quarterback dates cheerleaders, not captain of the Glee club. Rachel knew that, she always knew that. She was lucky to have him in the first place, she shouldn't be so distraught over losing him.

Rachel knew the new year had come when she heard people cheering in her street. What was the point of celebrating a new year when the only thing that really was new was the date? It wasn't a new start. Finn still hated her and she still hated herself. Even thought the calendars said 2011, everything from 2010 was still there. All the pain and regrets were still there. The thoughts that had been rushing through her head on a constant loop were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Rachel unenthusiastically went downstairs and opened the door, two police officers were standing at the door, a man and a woman.

"I think you have the wrong house, there's no party here." Rachel told them.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" The woman asked.

"Yes. What is this about?" Rachel hesitantly answered. The male officer showed Rachel his badge, the woman followed suit.

"I'm Officer Adams and this is my partner Officer Keating." The man said "May we come in?" Rachel was worried now, there were butterflies in her stomach, she opened the door and let them in.

"Is there anyone here with you?" Keating said as she looked around.

"No. I'm by myself." Rachel replied "Why are you here? I haven't done anything wrong." Officer Adams sighed.

"You may want to sit down Miss Berry." Rachel sat down on one of the kitchen stools. She was getting worried.

"Why? What's happened?"

"Your fathers were driving home from a new years party early." Officer Keating told her "Their car was hit by a drunk driver...they didn't make it." Rachel shook her head.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. You're lying." Tears were quickly forming in Rachel's eyes.

"I wish we were." Officer Keating replied. Rachel was sobbing hysterically and shaking her head. "Look, do you have someone you can call to come stay with you? A family member or a friend or someone?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure? No one from school?"

"Excuse me a moment." Rachel rushed up to her room in tears. She took her cell phone off her bedside table and dialed the number of someone she knew would understand. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up, there was music and people talking in the background.

"Happy new year!" Kurt answered his phone happily, Rachel heard a few people cheering in the background.

"Kurt?" Rachel sobbed.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Kurt's voice suddenly changed from cheerful to serious.

"Could you please come over? If you're not too busy." Rachel's voice was breaking up as she spoke.

"Sure. I'll be right over."

"Thanks." Rachel said before hanging up the phone and falling onto her bed in tears, hugging one of her pillows. After a while she heard a knock at the door and voices, she couldn't make out what they were saying, but she knew one of them was Kurt. She heard the police officers leave and Kurt's footsteps coming up the stairs. He walked into Rachel's room to see her curled up on the bed with her back to him. Kurt put is bag down at the doorway quietly and sat down next to her on the bed, putting his arm around her shoulders. Her shoulders shook with sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." Kurt said softly. Rachel sat up and turned around, her face was red and her eyes were swollen, she leaned into Kurt's chest. He stroked her hair as she cried into his chest. Eventually she fell asleep and Kurt slowly got up and placed her head on a pillow, she stirred, but didn't wake up. Kurt quietly went down the stairs and slept on the couch.

In the morning Rachel woke with a terrible headache and the smell of pancakes cooking in her nose. She ran downstairs hoping that it was all a dream and her parents were cooking her pancakes for breakfast. She turned into the kitchen to see Kurt putting the last pancake on a plate of them. Her heart sunk. Kurt turned around, "I heard that sugar is good when you have a shock." He put the plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup in front of her.

"Thank you for coming over last night." Rachel said as she sat on the same stool she sat on when she found out about her dads.

"It's fine. I'll be here as long as you want me to." Kurt replied.

"Sorry for ruining your new year."

"Don't worry about it, Rachel. It's not your fault."

"It is my fault." Rachel said, tears were forming in her eyes "If I went to that stupid party with them they wouldn't have come home early so I wasn't alone for the new year and they wouldn't have been hit by that drunk driver."

"Rachel, if you went to that party you might be dead to, and there's no way you would've known that some idiot was driving drunk."

"What am I going to do?" Rachel asked as she burst into tears "I don't have anywhere to go. I don't have any family or friends. I have no money." Kurt put his arms around her.

"I'm your friend, Rachel. Everything will be alright."

* * *

**Author's note: This idea was stuck in my head for ages and I just had to write it up.**

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue.**


	2. Those You've Known

Rachel sat across from Kurt at the dinner table. For the past three days Kurt hadn't left her, she was thankful for that. She couldn't be alone in this house, it was too big for her, but she couldn't leave. Having to stay in an unfamiliar place was the last thing she wanted. People rang and sent flowers. Rachel told Kurt she didn't want to see or speak to anyone. Kurt understood. He understood what it was like to lose a parent and he understood what it was like to be lonely. He felt he was the lucky one. When his mom died he had his dad there for him. Rachel had no one left. Not even Finn. Not anymore. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Kurt asked her about the funeral of her fathers.

"I'm scared." Rachel said quietly, "Right now, I know they're gone. But it still feels like they're just...I don't know...on holidays or something. The funeral will make it...real."

"I'll be there for you."

"Thank you." Rachel ate a few spoonfuls of her dinner "I just wish you didn't have to miss out on your break."

"I don't have to. I'm here because I want to be. You're my friend and I want to be here for you. There's no obligation. Don't worry about me." Kurt said. He wasn't lying. He held her hair when she threw up from all the shock and pain, he made her breakfast, lunch and dinner, answered the phone and door, held her when she cried and let her be alone when she needed to be. And he, in all honesty, didn't mind. He knew she needed him like he had needed his dad when his mom died.

* * *

Rachel dreaded getting out of bed that morning. It was the day she had dreaded. She felt sick as she sat up, she quickly got up and rushed to the toilet. Kurt heard her and followed her in, holding her hair out of her face and rubbing her back. "Are you sure you'll be alright today?" Kurt asked. He was concerned.

"Yeah. I'll be fine...It's just...I was hoping today would never come."

She sat in the passenger seat of Kurt's car as he drove. She stared at one of the pictures of her dads in her hands, it was her favorite photo of them, taken at a family friend's 45th birthday party. They looked so happy, how she wanted people to remember them. She also had a single one of both of them, all in matching frames that Kurt had gone out and bought for her. They were the first ones to arrive. Rachel placed the photos on top of the two closed coffins at the front. Rachel didn't want people to see them dead and still, neither did she. Kurt held her hand and they sat in the front. Rachel breathed deeply to try and calm herself down. She didn't want to draw more attention than she knew she was going to. The room slowly filled up but Rachel didn't turn around to see who was there. She just stared at the front and clutched Kurt's hand. Eventually the service started, the usual funeral things were said, a prayer, a brief outline of their lives, then Rachel was called on to speak. She slowly pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and made her way to the podium, looking back at Kurt quickly as she did, he gave her a reassuring look. As she stood behind the podium she was shocked at the amount of people that were there. There was people she didn't even recognize, people she did, her dads' colleagues, family friends and distance relatives, Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell, Finn's mom and Kurt's dad, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Sam, Brittany, Artie, Mike, Puck, Finn and even Santana, all dressed in black. She took a deep breath, wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at the paper in her hands.

"My dads were the best things in my life." She bursted into tears, she hated the fact that she was crying in front of all these people. "They always believed in me and they _never_ let me down. They were the constant good in my life, and if it wasn't for them I think I would've gone off the deep end a long time ago, or at least very recently." She couldn't help looking over at Finn who was sitting near the back, he hung his head. "And I'd be lying if I said they didn't spoil me." Rachel paused "I've never really been good with words. Whenever I would ask them what they wanted for their birthdays or fathers days they'd always just ask me to sing for them...so that's what I'm going to do for them now. One last time." Rachel looked over at the celebrant who pressed play on the CD player.

"_Those you've known_

_And lost, still walk behind you._

_All alone,_

_They linger till they find you._

_Without them_

_The world grows dark around you_

_And nothing is the same until you know that they have found you."_

Rachel sung beautifully, as she always had. Though the song was written for three people, Rachel had altered it to suit one voice.

"_Those you've pained_

_May carry that still with them._

_All the same_

_They whisper: 'All forgiven.'_

_Still your heart says_

_The shadows bring the starlight_

_And everything you've ever been is still there in the dark night"_

Rachel looked over the crowd as she sung, trying to hold back the tears and stop her voice from cracking, she used to always sing when she was upset, so it wasn't like she hadn't had any practice.

"_When the northern wind blows,_

_The sorrows your heart holds._

_There are those who still know –_

_They're still home._

_We're still home."_

Her mind wondered, she thought about what she was going to do when school started, Kurt would go back to Dalton and she'd have no one...again.

"_Those you've known_

_And lost, still walk behind you._

_All alone_

_Their song still seems to find you._

_They call you_

_As if you knew their longing –_

_They whistle through the lonely wind, the long blue shadows falling._

_All alone_

_But still I hear their yearning._

_Through the dark, the moon, alone there, burning._

_The stars too,_

_They tell of spring returning –_

_And summer with another wind that no one yet has known._

_Now they'll walk on my arm through the distant night_

_And I won't let them stray from my heart,_

_Through the wind, through the dark, through the winter light,_

_I will read all their dreams to the stars._

_I'll walk now with them._

_I'll call on their names._

_I'll see their thoughts are known._

_Not gone._

_They walk with my heart –_

_And I'll never let them go._

_I'll never let them go._

_I'll never let them go._

_You watch me._

_Just watch me._

_I'm calling._

_I'm calling –_

_And one day all will know."_

Rachel sat back down and Kurt put his arm around her, she leant on his shoulder for the rest of the ceremony. When the ceremony ended people were invited back to Rachel's house for the reception, where Carole Hudson had kindly offered to provide the food and drinks. As everyone got up and filed out, Rachel stayed seated.

As Finn left, he looked over at Rachel who was still leaning on Kurt, that should've been him. He should have been the one Rachel leant on, but they weren't together anymore. Finn couldn't be that guy anymore.

Rachel got up and took the three frames as she left. Kurt held her hand as they quietly left and headed back to Rachel's house in Kurt's car.

"You sang beautifully." Kurt told her as he started the car.

"Thank you." Rachel said quietly.

"Are you sure you want to go back to your place? I'm sure Carole won't mind taking care of everything...If you don't feel up to it..."

"No. It's okay." Rachel sniffled. "I can't hide forever."

"I'll be by your side as long as you want me to."

"I'd like that. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me. I really do appreciate it, Kurt."

"I know you do. You don't have to thank me." Kurt said as he started the car and drove back to Rachel's house.

* * *

Song:** Those You've Known **from** Spring Awakening**

**Please review.**


	3. Awkward Encounters

**Author's note: First of all, thanks so much for all your reviews. They really do mean a lot.**

**This chapter was originally heaps longer, so I split it into two parts, because it was getting far too long. The next part is almost done. My internet isn't being too reasonable recently, so I'll get it up when I can. OKAY. Here we go...**

**

* * *

**

Rachel and Kurt stood in front of Rachel's front door. Rachel took a deep breath. Kurt took her hand and gently squeezed it. "You'll be fine." Kurt assured her. Rachel nodded and Kurt opened the door. Rachel was surprised at how quickly Carole had set the place up. There was a table covered in food and drinks. People were everywhere, standing, sitting, talking to each other. Rachel slowly entered the room slowly, as she did Carole approached her.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry about your dads." She said as she hugged Rachel, she then pulled away but kept her hands on Rachel's shoulders, "I've missed seeing you around."

"I've missed being around." Rachel answered, not making eye contact.

"Finn won't tell me why you two broke up, you always seemed to be pretty happy together, if you don't mind me saying."

"It's kind of a long story."

"That's what Finn said. But don't worry, I won't make you go into it if you don't want to. I should've gone into it."

"It's fine."

"I better get back to work, chips are running low." Carole said as she turned to leave.

"Thank you for doing this." Rachel said while she was still in earshot. She turned back around.

"It's fine, honey, you don't have to thank me." Carole had been gone less than twenty seconds when Rachel's Great Aunt Harriet appeared.

"You sang beautifully at the service, Rachel. You're voice has really come along."

"Thanks."

"I was so upset to hear about poor Hiram and Leroy. It's tragic."

"Yeah." Rachel said quietly.

"Rachel," Kurt turned to her "Do you want me to get you a drink?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Rachel replied. Kurt let go of her hand.

"I'll be right back." Kurt said as he left.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Harriet whispered. Rachel smiled a little.

"No, he's just a friend."

"Do you want him to be your boyfriend? He seems awfully nice, and he always seems to be holding your hand."

"No, he's actually gay. He's just a really good friend."

"Oh. Do you have a boyfriend?" Harriet asked, Rachel was getting a little annoyed.

"No. I, um, gotta go. Nice to talk to you."

"You too!" Harriet said enthusiastically as Rachel turned away. Rachel saw Kurt and went up behind him.

"She asked me if you were my boyfriend." She whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt laughed as he handed Rachel a coke. They made their way to an empty spot on the couch, stopping to hear several condolences from different people, including Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell. As Rachel and Kurt sat down Puck sat beside Rachel.

"How're you doing, Berry?" Puck asked sympathetically.

"Honestly?" Rachel asked.

"Honestly."

"Honestly, I feel like shit." Rachel answered. Puck looked surprised.

"Rachel Berry swears. The day has come!" Puck acted like a preacher.

"I'm pretty sure I've earned it by now."

"Oh, you've earned it alright." Puck said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "But seriously, it's really crap about your dads. If you ever need anything; someone to carry your books at school, or jump in front of flying slushies, I'll be there. I called when I first heard, but Kurt here wouldn't let me come over."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to see anyone." Rachel said.

"I get it. It's okay. Just remember my offer." Puck said as he got up. Rachel watched him head towards the food table.

"So much for badass." Kurt commented with a small smile. Rachel laughed a little.

"Anything he does is badass. According to him anyway." Kurt laughed. Several more people approached Rachel and offered their condolences. Rachel started to get a bit overwhelmed. "Kurt, I just need to leave for a while. I'll come back down soon." Rachel said as she moved away from Kurt.

"Rachel? Are you alright? You look a little pale." Kurt asked urgently.

"Yeah. I just need a breather. I'll just be in my room." Rachel quickly left and quietly made her way up the stairs and into her room, hoping no one noticed her leaving.

Rachel had broken down a few times in the past few days. But not like this. She picked up a pillow off her bed and threw it across the room, knocked all the things off her bedside table then picked up a framed picture of the Glee club that was on her desk and threw it on the ground, the glass smashed loudly.

She was angry, angry at herself, angry at the drunk driver that killed her dads, angry at Finn Hudson and angry at herself. She fell onto the bed and screamed into her remaining pillow, the scream was followed by cries that shook her whole body. Tears were flowing out of her eyes faster than she thought possible. She was crying so hard that she didn't hear the door open or the person entering the room.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun. Don't worry, nothing too bad. I'm just being really evil to Rachel. **

**Please review, they inspire me to continue this for you guys.**


	4. Apologies

**A/N: So here is the second part to the huge chapter. I'm pretty evil. I'm sorry. I can't help it.**

**

* * *

**

"Rachel?" A voice softly spoke from behind her. Rachel got a fright and quickly turned around. There was Finn Hudson, standing in her doorway. "I...heard something smash." He said as he scanned the floor and saw the smashed picture frame. He picked it up and placed it on her desk. Rachel sat up on her bed and tried to wipe away her tears, but they kept coming. She was speechless.

"Where's Santana?" Rachel was able to muster rudely through her sobs. Finn sighed.

"Rachel...please don't. You know Santana and I aren't..." Rachel glared at him. If looks could kill... "She didn't come here. She didn't think she'd be welcome."

"She was right." Rachel picked up her pillow and hugged it, still crying.

"Look, I came to see if you were alright. If we were alright. After what happened..."

"Just when you think life can't get any worse." Rachel cut him off.

"Rachel, I'm sorry about what happened. It killed me when I didn't see you for ages, and it was even worse when Kurt wouldn't let me."

"You came to see if I'm alright. Do I look alright? Do I sound alright? My boyfriend dumps me and my parents die and you think there's a possibility that I might be alright? If it killed you so much that you didn't see me why didn't you just come and see me?" Rachel said angrily, tears streaming down her face.

"Rachel. I want to be here for you. If you'll let me. It's the least I can do after all I've put you through. You don't deserve all this...crap that's happened to you. You didn't deserve to have me lie to you, because if I didn't...well things would be different. Better. I'm sorry I contributed to making your life horrible."

"When we broke up I dreamed of this moment. When you would come back to me and apologize...but now...I have bigger things on my mind. I don't need..."

"I'm not asking to be your boyfriend, not if you don't want. Just your friend. Rachel, Kurt isn't going to be there at school for you and even if he was he can't protect you from how cruel people can be. He couldn't protect himself."

"You didn't protect him. Hell, you hardly ever stood up for _me._"

"I was stupid and selfish." Rachel's crying suddenly became more severe, and she was breathing very heavily. "Rach, please stop crying."

"I...can't...it...hurts." Rachel sobbed, taking a deep breath between each word. She dropped the pillow and held her stomach.

"I know it hurts, but..." Finn sat down next to Rachel on the bed, he put his hand down and felt something wet. He lifted his hand, it was covered in blood. "Rachel?" He looked at her from behind his hand in shock. She held her stomach and screamed as she curled into a ball "Rachel? Rach! What's wrong? You're bleeding."

"My..." Rachel panted "Ow!" She screamed. Kurt ran into the room, followed closely by Puck and Carole. They saw Rachel on the bed and rushed to her side.

"What happened!" Kurt asked Finn.

"I...I don't know...she just started screaming. She's in pain."

"Finn, call 911." Carole directed Finn, he left the room quickly while taking his phone out of his pocket. "Rachel," Carole said calmly, Rachel was crying loudly and had her eyes squeezed shut "Rachel, honey? You have to tell me where it hurts."

"My...my stomach." Rachel said while breathing heavily.

"An ambulance is on it's way...you'll be alright." Carole said as Finn came back. Kurt gently pulled her head onto his lap and moved the hair that was sticking to her with sweat out of her face.

"Noah, could you please tell everyone thanks for coming but it's time to leave?" Carole asked. Puck nodded and headed downstairs. Finn took the hand that Puck was holding. Rachel screamed again as another sharp pain shot through her. Eventually Puck came back into the room.

"Maybe we should take her downstairs so she can get into the ambulance quicker." He suggested as he entered the room.

"Good idea." Carole said, she got out of his way and Puck picked Rachel up, there was a giant patch of thick blood on the sheets where she had been sitting. Everyone followed Puck down the stairs. A few minutes after Puck placed her on the couch, the paramedics rushed into the house and started putting her onto a stretcher. A few of them asked Finn, Kurt, Puck and Carole what happened and they told them what they knew. A female paramedic was trying to calm Rachel down so she could ask her some questions before giving her any kind of medication.

"Are you allergic to anything, Rachel?" She asked.

"No." Rachel managed to say.

"I need to know, are you pregnant?" She asked.

"No." Rachel answered between cries.

"Is there _any_ chance you might be pregnant?" Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she'd open them and be somewhere else, somewhere where nothing hurt. Everything was silent.

"Yes...there is." Finn answered for her, he didn't care if everybody knew, not if the information could save her life. Everybody looked at him in shock, including Rachel.

"Okay, Rachel, if you are pregnant, it looks as though your having a miscarriage."

"What!" Rachel cried. "I'm not pregnant." She couldn't be pregnant, she surely would've known if she was. The paramedics pulled her onto a stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance.

"One person can ride with her, everyone else will have to follow in a car."

"Kurt." Rachel pleaded. Kurt jumped forward and followed Rachel and the paramedics into the back of the ambulance. Carole quickly locked up the house with the keys Kurt had given her earlier this morning. She then hurried to her car, followed by Finn and Puck. Finn sat in the front passenger seat and Puck sat in the back. The silence of the first few minutes was broken by Puck.

"How did you know that..."

"How do you think I knew?" Finn cut him off. He felt uncomfortable about Puck mentioning it while his mom was in the car.

"But...when? I thought you guys didn't..."

"Christmas tree shopping, can we please leave it?"

"What? In the car?" Puck asked. Finn sighed.

"...yes." He answered quietly.

"What made you think it'd be a good idea to have unprotected sex? You of all people should've known better." His mother lectured him.

"It wasn't like we planned to..." Finn squirmed in his seat. This was the last the kind of conversation he wanted to be having.

"So you screwed her and then discarded her?" Puck asked rudely.

"That's rich coming from you." Finn retorted.

"She told me you rejected her when you went christmas tree shopping."

"I shouldn't have slept with her. It was a mistake, okay?"

"That's what every girl wants to hear after her first time: mistake."

"No, it wasn't like that."

"You might've been able to pull that kind of crap with Santana, but not with someone like Rachel." Puck said angrily. Finn spun around to face him, he was getting mad.

"It wasn't like that! You don't understand."

"Boys!" Carole spoke up "That's enough." Both Finn and Puck slumped back in their seats, fuming. "Finn, I'll talk to you later." she said sternly. They all sat in awkward silence for the rest of the drive.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. I'm a bitch. SAHRRY. I felt Rachel needed to be screwed with a little more. Next chapter will be up soon. That is if you'll still want to read this atrocity after what I've done to it.**

**Please review. :D**

**But don't be mean.**

**Oh, and it seems to be Puck vs. Finn at the moment, so tell me which side you're rooting for. **


	5. Hospital

**A/N: Alright, so far we have: Finn: 0, Single: 1, Puck: 8. Keep the votes coming in. It's interesting. But please don't vote if you have already. I know I could make a poll on my profile, but I honestly can't be bothered.**

**

* * *

**

Kurt had held Rachel's hand all the way to the hospital. The pain had dulled but she was still upset, scared and in tears. She couldn't remember if the pain was as bad as she thought it was or all of her emotions were just clouding her judgment. A miscarriage was something she couldn't wrap her head around. She hadn't even considered that she was pregnant. She had written off all the symptoms as stress and worry. She had an ultrasound that confirmed it. She hadn't been upset. She didn't know what to feel. It's like she couldn't feel anything anymore. She was sitting up in her bed with Kurt at her side when Carole, Finn and Puck arrived. She really didn't want them to see her like this. She looked down, trying to hide her face with her hair.

"How are you honey?" Carole asked as she rushed forward. Rachel didn't speak. She didn't want to. She was afraid that if she spoke she'd choke up and break down again. Which is something she really didn't want to do. Especially in front of so many people.

"She hasn't spoken."

"Since when?" Carole asked.

"Since she asked me to go with her in the ambulance." Kurt answered. Rachel felt awkward sitting there, but she was doing all she could do to hold whatever she had left of herself together. Kurt went on to explain to them what had happened, after getting a small nod of approval from Rachel, who was still avoiding eye contact with her. After what they had done for her, she figured they deserved to know. When Kurt finished Finn abruptly left the room.

"When are they letting you out?" Puck asked Rachel, she looked at Kurt.

"Tomorrow morning." Kurt said "I'll stay with her tonight and take her home tomorrow."

"Noah, could you go find Finn? We should let Rachel be." Puck nodded his head and left the room. He found Finn pretty easily, he was sitting outside, just next to the hospital entrance on the edge of a garden, his head was resting on his hands, he looked like he was crying. Puck suddenly felt a little bad about yelling at him in the car.

"Finn?" Puck said as he approached him. Finn looked up quickly, he wasn't crying, but he looked extremely stressed.

"What do you want? Do you want to tell me how wrong and horrible I was? Because if you are I beat you to it." Finn said in a kind of upset anger.

"No...I...are you alright?" Puck asked as he sat down next to Finn. Finn hung his head again.

"No, Puck, actually I'm not. It's not the first time I've lost a baby, you know. The first time it wasn't even mine to start with and this time I didn't even know about it. And the worst thing is that I did this to her. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be in pain right now." Finn slowly looked back at Puck "Please just tell me there is no chance it could've been yours."

"There's no chance at all. Dude, you gotta trust Rachel. I mean, she didn't have to tell you in the first place. I told her not to, but she couldn't keep it to herself. She felt too bad about it to keep it a secret." Finn looked at his feet. "She honestly thought you'd forgive her if she was honest with you."

"Since when did you start having deep and meaningful conversations with my girlfriend?" Finn asked defensively.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore. So you better man up and stop feeling sorry for yourself. She's the one who was dumped, she's the one who's parents died, and she's the one who just had a miscarriage. Rachel is the one going through hell at the moment. And if you're not going to be there for her you shouldn't be here at all."

"Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse."

"What?" Puck was confused.

"Rachel said it, in her room."

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel basically said she thought life couldn't get worse when I broke up with her. Then her parents died. Now she's lost the baby she didn't even know she had." Finn sighed "Things can always get worse."

"Well, let's make sure she doesn't lose any friends." Puck said as Finn stood up. Puck hit his back friendlily. "We are on the same team, yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Kurt didn't think he could be any more concerned for Rachel when he was looking after her when her dads died. He was wrong. He kept glancing over at Rachel sitting in the passenger seat as he drove her home. She was just staring out the window. Her face showed less emotion than a brick, like she was off in some other world. Kurt kind of hoped she was. This world had been cruel to her. Too cruel. She needed to have some kind of escape from it. They pulled into Rachel's driveway and she slowly opened the car door. "Rachel." Kurt said as she stepped out of the car. She looked up at him. "You don't have to be strong for me." She nodded and continued towards the house. Kurt followed her into the house. Carole had cleaned it up and left the keys on the bench for them.

Rachel took a towel out of the linen cupboard and headed towards the bathroom. A shower was exactly what she felt she needed. She stood under the water and let it wash over her. She started to cry. She couldn't understand how she could be so upset about losing something she never knew she even had. She imagined having the baby and raising a child. It was so surreal. She couldn't imagine doing it. But she had this feeling of almost happiness when she imagined herself nursing a baby. Her baby. But the baby was gone and so was Finn, so were her parents and Kurt would be gone soon too. He had been so good to her. She couldn't imagine living in this big house all by herself, just thinking about it made her feel lonely. If she had a baby she wouldn't be lonely, she thought about it as she cried. She knew all too well that a baby isn't the answer and she wasn't fit to be a parent by herself. But the thought that it was almost true was...comforting.

* * *

**A/N: Review please.**


	6. Goodbye

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. They are lovely. Also, I'm so excited for the superbowl episode. I'm impatiently waiting for it to come online.**

**I am incredibly lazy and haven't read over this chapter. Please let me know if there's anything weird or inconsistencies. **

* * *

The day had come. Kurt had to go. He had tried calling the school and asking for a few days off, but they refused. Zero tolerance for any absence without a medical certificate. He hated having to leave her alone. She still hadn't spoken. When he told her he had to go two days ago she had just nodded. School started at McKinley two days after. Kurt didn't even know if she was planning on showing up. She was a different person again. When her dads died she was upset, cried a lot, only spoke when she had to. Now, she didn't speak at all, and he hadn't seen her cry at all. She just nodded and shook her head, mostly nodded, like she didn't care anymore. To be honest he was afraid to leave her alone. But he had to, and she didn't protest, which was what scared him the most. Kurt put the last of his bags into the back of his car, the ones he had kept at Rachel's. "I'll be up every weekend." Kurt said, she nodded "If you want to talk or anything call or text me. Anytime. I'll answer." She nodded. Kurt hugged her, "Don't do anything stupid. Please." he said while hugging her. He could feel his shoulder getting wet. Kurt could feel her moving with her silent sobs. He held her for a few minutes, until her sobs faded away, he pulled out of the hug and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, the first time she'd made eye contact in days, it made his heart sink. He turned and sat in the drivers side of his car and wound down the window, Rachel leant on the the window sill. Kurt looked at her as he started the car. "I'll miss you." He said.

"Kurt." Rachel said. He spun his head. She was speaking.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. So much."

"Any time." He replied, as he turned towards the front of the car.

"And Kurt?" Kurt turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Rachel said, looking him right in the eyes.

"I love you too, Rachel."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Kurt said and he drove out of the driveway, Rachel watched the car go out of sight then headed inside. It was the first time she'd been alone in the house since Kurt turned up on New Years.

Being alone only lasted three hours, in that time Rachel slept. She didn't know what else to do. She was woken when she heard the doorbell. She slowly made her way downstairs and looked through the peephole and saw Puck standing there. She opened the door and looked at him. "Can I come in?" He asked, she stood to the side and let him walk through the door, he had a paper bag from McDonald's in his hand. "I heard Kurt's gone. I thought you might need some company." he said as Rachel locked the door behind him. "I bought McDonald's." He held up the bag as she turned to face him. "I remember Finn said you'd always get a salad, so I got you one. Hope that's alright." Rachel nodded. "Still not talking, I see. Do you want to eat?" Puck asked. She nodded and sat down at the table, Puck followed suit. They silently ate for a few minutes, Rachel turned the TV on to make it a little less awkward, some daytime drama was on, one of those shows where everyone is cheating on everyone and someone is always dying. They watched for a few minutes until Puck picked up the remote and turned it off. "Rachel, I have to say, I'm really sorry about your miscarriage, about everything that's happened to you." Puck said, Rachel kept her eyes on her food. "Finn's sorry too. He really is. He was pretty upset that night at the hospital, you know, when he left the room? He was outside almost in tears. He feels so bad about everything he did, he's really sorry. I think the miscarriage really upset him. I just thought you should know."

"If he feels so bad why didn't he come here himself?" Rachel said, still looking at her food.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to get in contact with him. He's not answering his phone or anything. I went to his house and his mom said he wasn't coming out of his room. He obviously still cares about you. And I know you care about him."

"I don't care about him."

"Don't lie, Rachel."

"Noah, I have bigger things to worry about. My world doesn't revolve around Finn anymore."

"But _his_ world revolves around _you_." Puck said. There was silence for a minute.

"It was nice of you to come over, Noah, but I think I need to be alone for a while." Rachel said, looking up.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked.

"Yes, thanks for coming. I just want to be alone for a while. I'm sick of people feeling they need to babysit me."

"If you say so." Puck said as he got up to leave. "If you want some company just call." Rachel watched him leave through the front door. As soon as the door shut behind him Rachel bursted into tears. She was sick of crying, but she couldn't stop. She walked up the stairs slowly and went to the doorway of her dads' room. The last people in that room were her dads. She put her hand on the doorway and stood there for a minute, her heart pounding. She felt that opening the door would be an ending to something. She took a deep breath before slowly turning the handle and stepping into the room. Her fathers scent filled her nostrils. She slowly walked further into the room and looked around, the tears still streaming down her face. She walked into the walk in wardrobe, and spun slowly, looking at all her fathers clothes. She took one of the shirts off the hanger and put it on over her singlet top. Their scent was strong in this room. Rachel laid on the soft carpet and cried into the shirt.

* * *

"Rachel! Rach!" Rachel woke to hear her name being called frantically. It took her a moment to realize she had gone to sleep. She got up quickly and walked to the doorway of her parents room, she saw a very worried looking Finn running up the stairs, he saw her standing there, confused. "Rachel! Thank God you're okay!" He said as he ran up to her and hugged her briefly.

"How'd you get into my house?" Rachel asked.

"Kurt left a set of keys at our house. I came to your door and rang the doorbell, but no one answered, I rang it so many times, and I called and...I was so worried...I thought-"

"Why'd you come?" Rachel cut him off, she didn't want to hear what he thought.

"To...visit...to see how you are." Finn said as he noticed she was wearing one of her fathers button down shirts over her singlet and jeans. Rachel quickly took it off and threw it onto the bed before she stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. Rachel started to walk down the hallway, making a point to not face him. "Look, I feel terrible, Rachel. About everything, Santana and lying to you and for not forgiving you when you were honest with me and breaking up with you and sleeping with you then casting you aside. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Rachel stopped walking, but said nothing. Finn came up closer behind her "The other night...in the hospital...when Kurt said that you had miscarried, I had to leave, I'm sorry I did, it just...affected me. Like, that baby was half me, you know? And it died and it felt like...I don't know. I can't explain it." Rachel spun around quickly, she looked angry, Finn stepped back.

"That feeling. You don't think I had it too? I needed you Finn! I needed someone who understood! After the whole Quinn thing I thought you'd be more understanding than that. It was my baby too and the fact that I wasn't looking after myself properly is probably what killed it! I killed our relationship, I killed my dads and I killed our baby." Tears were streaming down her face, "Even with Kurt here, I've felt so alone. Especially after the miscarriage. Now I actually am alone." Rachel slid down the wall and pulled her knees into her chest. Finn sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"It's not your fault, Rachel. None of it."

"Then why does it feel like it is?"

* * *

**Oooohh...Button.**


	7. School

Rachel walked to school on the first day back. Her parents used to give her a lift to school everyday. Now she had to find her own way. She didn't mind much. It gave her time to think before she entered McKinley for the first time since her dads died. She didn't think much would be different. No one noticed her before, why would they now? She walked through the school's parking lot and into the building, no one spoke to her, no one seemed to even notice her. She was surprised that she actually liked it for once. As she started to put her things in her locker she was interrupted by Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell. "Rachel," She said, Rachel should've expected this. "Could you please join me in my office?" Rachel silently followed her to her office. "How are you feeling?" She asked as Rachel sat down.

"I've been better." Rachel answered quietly.

"When someone goes through what you have..."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine. I'm here to help you, Rachel. Just remember that. If you ever feel like talking, I'm here."

"Thanks." Rachel slowly got out of her chair and headed towards her first period English class. She was the first one there so she sat in the back corner of the room, where she hoped she would go unnoticed. Several other students slowly filed into the class before the bell, after the bell went the class filled up pretty quickly, everyone was excited to be back with their friends and talking about the holidays. Rachel silently sat in the back and looked out the window, not that much was going on out teacher entered the class and started teaching the lesson after calming everybody down. Ten minutes after the lesson had started Puck casually strolled in. Rachel forgot that he was the only Glee club member she had this class with.

"You're late, Puckerman." Mrs. Matthews said as he walked into the classroom.

"Whoops." Puck answered as he walked towards the empty seat next to Rachel.

"You'll be staying behind after class." Mrs. Matthews told him as he sat down. Puck shrugged. When she turned around and started teaching again Puck leant over to Rachel.

"How are you going?" he whispered. Rachel slowly turned to face him.

"Okay."

"You haven't done any work." Puck commented as he looked at the blank page of her open notebook.

"Neither have you." She glanced at the empty table in front of him.

"Yeah, but I never do the work, you always do."

"Maybe I'm trying to be more like you." Rachel said. Puck laughed.

"That'll be the day."

"Puckerman! Berry! Stop talking!" Mrs. Matthews yelled at them, the class turned around. Rachel blushed and looked down, she'd never been yelled at for talking in class before. Puck didn't seem to care, he just gave the evil eye to some geeky looking kids that were looking at him. They turned around quickly. Puck smiled, pleased with himself. The rest of the lesson passed fairly quickly and the bell went, everyone got out of their seats and headed towards the door, except Puck. Rachel looked back at him as she left the room.

"Meet you in the cafeteria." Puck said loud enough for her to hear as she left the room. Rachel made her way to the cafeteria, unnoticed. She got her lunch and headed towards an empty table she spotted in the corner. She had to pass the footballers table, there was no sign of Finn. As she walked past a foot stuck out in front of her and she tripped before she even realized what was happening. Her face landed in her food and she heard laughing coming from behind her. She started to scramble up when she felt someone start to help her up as she heard a loud slam. She got up to see it was Quinn who had run to her side. Rachel turned around to see that the loud bang was Puck slamming Karofsky into the wall.

"Come on." Quinn said as she linked her arm with Rachel's and lead her out of the cafeteria and into the girls bathroom. She could hear loud shouting and yelling coming from the cafeteria. Once they were in the bathroom, Quinn handed Rachel a paper towel and started getting the bits of food out of her hair. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Not really." Rachel replied.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Quinn said as she looked at the stains on Rachel's shirt.

"No. I usually bring an extra outfit to keep in my locker in case I get slushied, but I didn't really think of it this morning."

"Look, I've got some extra clothes in my locker. Do you want me to go get them for you?"

"That would be great." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Okay, wait here." Quinn said as she quickly left the room to grab her clothes. When she returned she couldn't see Rachel, but she could hear crying coming from inside one of the stalls. "Rachel?" Quinn went up to the door.

"Yes?" Rachel answered between sobs.

"I have the clothes." she said as she hung the dress over the door. Rachel pulled it down and put on the light pink babydoll dress and white cardigan. She came out of the stall with her stained clothes in her arm and red swollen eyes.

"Thank you." Rachel said quietly.

"It's alright." Quinn said as she held open a plastic bag, Rachel dropped her spoiled clothes in. "Those guys are assholes. Don't worry. The only people that like them is themselves, everyone else just pretends to like them because they're scared of them. Do you want to go back to the cafeteria?"

"Not really."

"I have some face wipes in my car, they might help you feel a little cleaner." Quinn said, Rachel nodded and followed Quinn out of the bathroom.

"Why are you being so nice?" Rachel asked as they walked.

"When I was pregnant, you helped me. A lot. Even though I was terrible to you. You've been through a lot and no one deserves to be treated like crap. I just want to be a good person."

"You are a good person." Rachel said "You're sacrificing your popularity by helping me."

"I sacrificed my popularity by joining Glee club, by getting pregnant. It's not all it's cracked up to be."

After Rachel cleaned her face they got out of Quinn's car and headed back into the school as they heard the bell ring. Puck ran up to them as they walked through the door. His face was swollen and red. "Are you alright?" Rachel asked when he stopped in front of them.

"Are _you_?" he said.

"Yeah. Quinn lent me some spare clothes. What happened?"

"I slammed Karofsky into a wall, then punched him in the face. Yelled a bit. Not much."

"You really didn't have to do that."

"He deserves it."

"I'm going to class now, I'll see you later." Quinn said as she left them alone.

"I know, but you could've gotten in big trouble, or seriously hurt." As they spoke the halls quickly emptied, leaving Puck and Rachel alone.

"I would've. But the teachers let me off. Under the circumstances."

"Lucky you." Rachel replied.

"Hey, I don't want to go to maths. Want to skip?"

"I've never skipped." Rachel said.

"I had never skipped once too."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. **

**What do you think? You can tell me by reviewing. **


	8. Skipping

"So, where do you want to go?" Puck asked Rachel as they got into his car.

"Where do you usually go?" Rachel asked, unsure of whether she was doing the right thing.

"Depends. If my mom isn't home I would go there, or just drive around, or get something to eat."

"Let's go home."

"Your house it is." Puck said as he started the engine. They drove in silence for a few minutes until Rachel broke the silence.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. In the cafeteria."

"I've had it in for those guys for months. That was the last straw. They're insensitive bastards." Puck's voice filled with anger as he spoke.

"I don't think they know about..."

"It doesn't matter. You've done nothing to them. You don't deserve to be treated like that." Puck said angrily, keeping his eyes on the road. Rachel didn't answer, Puck glanced over to see if she was alright. She was looking in front of her smiling, she turned to face him when she realized he was looking at her.

"You've gotten soft, Noah. It wasn't too long ago that you were throwing people in the dumpster." She said with a quiet laugh. Puck laughed.

"Shut up, Berry."

They pulled into Rachel's driveway and they got out the car. Rachel unlocked the front door and they entered the house. "Do you want something to drink?" Rachel asked Puck.

"Have you got any alcohol?" Puck asked almost innocently.

"Are you serious?" Rachel replied, shocked.

"You'll understand afterwards. I promise. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll see." Rachel left and returned with a unopened bottle of Jack Daniels. "Will this do?" she held up the bottle for him to see.

"Perfect." Puck replied. Rachel grabbed two glasses out of the kitchen and brought them into the living room where Puck was sitting on the couch. Puck poured a little into the bottom of each glass and they both held them up. Rachel followed Puck as he held the cup up to his lips and drank. Rachel's face twisted as she swallowed the liquor. Puck laughed.

"That is foul. How can you drink that?" Rachel laughed.

"It takes practice." Puck smiled "Maybe try mixing it with coke." Rachel got a bottle of coke out of the fridge and filled her glass. Puck watched as she tasted it. "Better?" he asked.

"A little. It's still kind of gross, though."

"Okay, Berry, it'd be irresponsible for me to not tell you the golden rule of drinking: Never drink alone. Got it?" Rachel nodded. Puck finished his glass and poured himself another, Rachel slowly finished hers and Puck kindly refilled it for her. "What are you doing to me, Puckerman?" Rachel asked.

"Huh?"

"Skipping school, drinking. This isn't what Rachel Berry does."

"No one's forcing you, Rachel." Puck answered.

"Touche." Rachel said as she drank another mouthful. "Is this what you always do when you skip?" she asked.

"No. But it's your first time skipping and your first time drinking, so why not celebrate?"

"We can't go back to school drunk."

"We don't have to go back to school."

"What will we say when they ask why we disappeared?"

"That's easy. You'll say you were upset and overwhelmed, and I'll say I was just being a good friend."

"You're too good at this." Rachel smiled.

A few hours later they found themselves lying on the floor with their heads side by side but their bodies in opposite directions, staring at the ceiling. Puck turned on his side to face Rachel. "My mom loved you, you know." he said. She turned to face him.

"What?"

"When we were dating. My mom loved you. A nice Jewish girl."

"Oh...my dads hated you."

"It was the mohawk, wasn't it?" Puck smiled.

"Among other things. The mohawk definitely didn't help." Rachel smiled back. Then as if a switch had been flicked she started to cry. "I miss them so much." She said through sobs. Rachel sat up and Puck followed. He sat cross legged and pulled her into a hug, she moved in closer to him. "It's like, every time I smile or laugh I feel horrible. How can I possibly be happy when they are dead?" Puck didn't know what to say so he pulled her in closer, until she was practically sitting on his lap as she cried into his shirt. He rubbed her back. "I feel terrible taking comfort in the fact they weren't around to see their little girl have a miscarriage, or pregnant."

"They loved you, Rachel. More than anything. I only met them a few times and I could see that." Puck assured her.

"I know."

"They hated me because they loved you."

"I don't think they'd hate you now."

"I bet they would. I just introduced their daughter to skipping school and drinking alcohol."

"Yeah." Rachel took her face off of Puck's shoulder and wiped the tears from her face "But in the nicest possible way." Puck smiled a small smile, looking into her eyes. Even after crying she still looked beautiful, if anything her eyes looked brighter, more clear. Without even thinking Rachel kissed him, after a split second of surprise on his end, Puck kissed back. This wasn't the same as the other kisses they'd shared; this kiss was sweeter, more genuine. This wasn't them kissing because they wanted to make someone else feel something. This kiss wasn't about anyone but them.

* * *

**More soon. :)**

**Please, please review.**


	9. Commotion at McKinley

Finn walked into the choir room late. He scanned the room, everyone was there, except Rachel and Puck. He wondered where they were, but figured that if they were both away they were probably together, and Finn didn't like the idea of Rachel being alone. As he sat, Mr. Schue turned around from the whiteboard. "Finn," he said as when he saw him "Do you have any idea where Rachel is?" Finn wasn't surprised he didn't ask about Puck. Puck was anything but punctual.

"Um, no."

"What about Puck?"

"I don't know."

"Rachel had a tough morning, I was with her. The last time I saw her she was with Puck." Quinn spoke up. "I wouldn't be surprised if he took her home."

"What happened this morning?" Finn asked, turning around to face Quinn.

"In the cafeteria. Didn't you see?" Mercedes asked.

"No. I wasn't in the cafeteria this morning." Finn answered.

"Well, Karofsky and those jerks tripped her over and they were all laughing. Puck went off at Karofsky," Sam said "Quinn went over and helped her." he added proudly.

"Was she okay?" Finn asked quickly.

"A little shaken and embarrassed, not hurt or anything. I lent her some of my clothes and helped her clean up. Then the bell rang and Puck came up to us and I left." Quinn told them.

"I had no idea that had happened." Mr. Schue said "First thing tomorrow I'm going to get those kids into the principals office. Didn't any teachers see?"

"Yeah, but they didn't care." Artie piped up. "They just thought it was another footballer fight."

"I'll call Rachel, see where she is." Finn said getting his phone out of his pocket and leaving the room.

* * *

They were lying on her bed now, in the most innocent way possible. Puck had put the liquor away. He didn't want them to be drunk, just relaxed. He achieved that. Both of them were staring at the ceiling again. They were talking. Just talking. Puck opened up about how he felt about Beth, Rachel opened up about how she felt after the miscarriage. This is what she needed, to just talk for a while, for no reason. The alcohol made her open up. Their conversation was interrupted when Rachel's phone rang from her desk. She got up and looked at the screen '**Finn**'. She sighed and picked up the phone, she didn't want to not answer and have a repeat of last time she didn't answer.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Rachel? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm at home, and I'm fine. Look, I can't deal with Glee, not today."

"Is Puck with you?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Rachel hesitated before answering.

"So you're not alone?" Finn asked.

"That's what I just said." Rachel replied.

"Okay, well, I was just seeing why you weren't here."

"If you're okay, then..." Finn said awkwardly.

"Yeah."

"Okay." With that Finn hung up and walked back into the choir room. "She's at home with Puck, she said she didn't feel up to Glee today."

"Did she sound alright?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. Better than she has been." Finn answered.

"Okay. Even without Rachel here, we still need to rehearse for Regionals." Mr. Schue said and the club stopped talking about Rachel and got to work.

* * *

"Thanks...for everything." Rachel said to Puck as he left her house that evening.

"See you tomorrow?" Puck asked before he stood outside the door.

"Yeah." Rachel replied. "See you tomorrow." After he left Rachel had a shower and got into her pyjamas, once she was lying in her bed her phone rang, he picked it up, _please god don't let it be Finn again_, she thought. Another awkward conversation with him was the last thing she wanted. She looked at the screen and saw it said '**Kurt**' she sighed with relief and answered.

"Hello."

"Hi. How was school? Finn said something about an incident in the cafeteria." Kurt said, he sounded worried.

"Yeah, Karofsky tripped me. Food went in my face, they were all laughing. It was terrible."

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Quinn helped me up and lent me some clothes and helped me clean up. Puck got into a fight with them and then took me home."

"You're lucky you have such good friends. The Karofsky guy, argh. I can't even explain my anger towards him."

"I know." Rachel said "He's the biggest asshole in the school."

"You can say that again."

* * *

Rachel walked to school again. She could've got the bus, but she preferred not to. She listened to the music on her iPod as she walked. She got a fright when a car pulled up next to her. She turned to see it was Puck. She pulled out her headphones. "Do you want a lift?" he asked. She smiled.

"Sure." Rachel said as she got into the passenger side. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to school." Puck asked defensively.

"You live on the other side of town. You don't come to school this way."

"Would you believe I decided to go the long way for no reason other than I felt like it?" he asked with a smile.

"No. I wouldn't." Rachel laughed.

"Fine. You got me."

They walked into the packed halls of McKinley together, then towards Rachel's locker. She put a spare set of clothes into it and looked around for Quinn, whose locker was just down the hall from hers. She spotted her talking to Sam and walked towards her, with Puck following closely behind. "Quinn?" Rachel said to get her attention. Quinn turned around. She smiled.

"Oh, hi Rachel. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Rachel replied "I have your clothes. I washed them last night." She handed the folded dress to Quinn. Quinn took it and put it in her locker. "Thanks for letting me borrow them."

"That's alright. Anytime." Quinn said. Rachel looked up to see Karofsky walking down the hallway. He had a horrible looking black eye, she assumed that was Puck's doing.

"Dammit." Puck said "I thought that asshole was getting suspended."

"No such luck." Karofsky said as he approached Puck. "Turns out they can't suspend me because some careless bitch wasn't looking where she was going."

"Oi!" Puck yelled as she slammed Karofsky into the lockers, students cleared the area. "You really are a heartless son of a bitch." Puck practically spat into his face. Karofsky pushed Puck away from him and threw him onto the ground. He was a lot bigger than Puck. Students were gathering to watch the fight. Puck tried to push Karofsky off him but he was too big. Finn heard the commotion and ran to see what was happening. Karofsky had Puck pinned on the floor and was punching him over and over. Finn ran up and pulled Karofsky off Puck and pushed him against a locker, holding his collar and punched him square in the nose.

"You already drove Kurt out of this place. You aren't driving anyone else out!" Finn yelled them punched him in the stomach. Karofsky held his nose and fell to the ground. Finn turned around and saw Rachel holding a handkerchief up to Puck's face, it was soaked in blood. Puck's face was covered in blood. Finn grabbed Pucks outstretched hand and helped him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Hurts though."

"You shouldn't have done that." Rachel said to Puck, handing him the handkerchief. Puck took it and held it up to his bleeding nose.

"The bastard deserves what's coming to him." Puck said. "Also, who the hell owns a handkerchief?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Shut up, Puck." Rachel responded.

"Let's get your face to the office Puck. We'll get him expelled." Finn said, Puck nodded and the three of them headed to the office.

* * *

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys. The more reviews I get the quicker the update will be.**


	10. Uncharted

"What do you mean you can't expel him!" Puck slammed his fists down on the desk. "He's been nothing but trouble. Kurt left because of him, now he's just chosen Rachel as his new target."

"Look, I can suspend him for three days. That's all. Since I have word from several different people that you were the one who started the...physical confrontation, I can't expel him without at least suspending you two boys as well." Principal Figgins explained.

"He had him pinned on the ground and was punching him in the head." Rachel spoke up from the back corner of the room. "He could've been killed."

"He threatened to kill Kurt." Finn added, moving next to Puck. "He's dangerous."

"There is no proof of that Mr. Hudson."

"This is ridiculous." Puck said, pointing at his face "Look what he did."

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I can do." Principal Figgins said. Puck spun around and stormed out the room. Finn and Rachel followed. As Puck turned into the hallway, he punched a locker. Several people scattered away. As Puck continued down the halls the sea of students parted, Rachel ran to keep up with him, Finn followed to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid. Puck headed outside and towards the Football field, he sat down on the front metal seat. Rachel stopped and turned to face Finn.

"It's okay, I got it."

"Alright. Text if you need me." Finn said as he reluctantly left the football field and headed back inside. Rachel approached Puck and sat down next to him. "How's your hand?" she said, looking at his bright red fist.

"Hurts." Puck answered.

"Was there any point to punching that locker?"

"It got people to move out of the way."

"Did it make you feel better?"

"No."

"It's okay, Puck. You don't have to stand up for me. I don't care what Karofsky calls me." Rachel said, putting her hand on top of his.

"He just...needs to be put in his place."

"I know. Just...leave that to someone else. No more fighting for my sake. Promise?"

"Rachel..." Puck said, looking at her. He could see she was serious.

"Promise." she cut him off.

"But if he ever lays a hand on you..."

"If he ever lays a hand on me do what you like to him. Just don't get hurt...or arrested. Now promise me."

"Fine. I promise."

* * *

Rachel could feel everyone's eyes on her as she entered the choir room. She kept her gaze fixed on her feet. She was too scared to look up, afraid of their sympathetic expressions. Once upon a time she would've loved to be the one that everyone stopped what they were doing to watch her enter the room. Not now. Not for this reason. She wanted people to stare because they admired her, not because they pitied her. Puck followed her, she didn't know why, but it made her feel a little better. She sat at the back on the edge of the row, Puck took the seat next to her. After a few minutes, Mr. Schue entered the room and looked over the students, pausing for a second longer when he saw Rachel sitting silently in the corner. "Good afternoon." He started "As I said yesterday, I would like it if you all could prepare a solo to sing in front of your fellow Glee members. Just to boost our confidence and trust in each other. Now, I'm not forcing anyone. If you really don't want to you don't have to. But I'd recommend you do. It'll be a good exercise." He paused, looking over the room "Has anyone prepared something?" A few people put their hands up. Rachel didn't really listen as Mercedes belted out some diva-esque song, Artie and Sam also sang before Finn put up his hand, volunteering to sing. Suddenly, Rachel's attention had been caught. She watched as he awkwardly stood at the front, waiting for the band to start playing. Finally, they started to play and Finn started to sing a ballad.

_"Don't talk, don't say a thing,_

_Cause your eyes they tell me more than your words._

_Don't go, don't leave me now,_

_Cause they say the best way out is through."_

As Finn sung, he tried to keep his eyes away from Rachel, but the more he tried not to look at her, the more he did.

_"And I am short on words knowing what's occurred._

_She begins to leave because of me._

_Her bag is now much heavier._

_I wish that I could carry her._

_But this is our ungodly hour."_

Rachel took her eyes off Finn and looked at her shoes again and just listened. His voice calmed her.

_I know you're leaving now,_

_Cause I held on to my way tightly._

_Stay still until you know,_

_Tomorrow finds the best way out is through._

_And I am short on words knowing what's occurred._

_She begins to leave because of me._

_Her bag is now much heavier._

_I wish that I could carry her._

_But this is our ungodly hour."_

Everyone clapped as Finn finished the song. He smiled his crooked smile and sat back down. While Tina and Santana sang their solos, Rachel wondered whether she should sing or not. She hadn't performed since her dads funeral. It felt like their were so many butterflies in her stomach, a feeling she never used to get while in this room. Santana finished singing and sat back down. "Anyone else?" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel stood up. Everyone was a little surprised. They hadn't expected to get anything out of her for a while. Rachel made her way to the front and whispered into Brad and the jazz bands' ears. She stood nervously until the music started. She had everyone's full attention.

"_No words. My tears won't make any room for more._

_And it don't hurt, like anything I've ever felt before, this is,_

_No broken heart,_

_No familiar scars._

_This territory goes uncharted..."_

As she sung that confidence she used to have was slowly building back up.

"_Just me, in a room sunk down in a house in a town, and I_

_Don't breathe, no I never meant to let it get away from me._

_Now, I've too much to hold, everybody has to get their hands on gold._

_And I want...uncharted._

_Stuck under this ceiling I made, I can't help but feeling..._

_I'm going down,_

_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_

_Like you'll show me where to go._

_I'm already out, of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how_

_To get started, it's all uncharted..."_

As she sung the chorus everything else faded away. She didn't think about her dads, or Finn, or her baby. Nothing mattered to her except singing the lyrics of the song.

"_Each day, I'm countin' up the minutes, till I get alone, 'cause I can't stay_

_In the middle of it all, it's nobody's fault, but I'm_

_So alone, Never knew how much I didn't know,_

_Oh, everything is uncharted._

_I know I'm getting nowhere, when I only sit and stare like..._

_I'm going down,_

_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_

_Like you'll show me where to go,_

_I'm already out, of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how_

_To get started, it's all uncharted."_

Puck was amazed. Rachel had gone from a shy, damaged girl to full on diva as she sung. It was like singing was the cure.

"_Jump start my kaleidoscope heart,_

_Love to watch the colors fade,_

_They may not make sense,_

_But they sure as hell made me._

_I won't go as a passenger, no_

_Waiting for the road to be laid_

_Though I may be going down,_

_I'm taking flame over burning out._

_Compare, where you are to where you want to be, and you'll get nowhere."_

Rachel finished singing and every member of the Glee Club stood up and applauded her, she smiled shyly as everyone ran down and crowded around her. Hugging and praising her. Mr. Schue looked on proudly. The group was really coming together.

* * *

**Songs: **

**Ungodly Hour - The Fray**

**Uncharted - Sara Bareilles**

**Review. Please. Pretty please with sugar on top. **

**Jeez, I'm pathetic.**


End file.
